Alchemy (MTR)
Alchemy (a term derived from the egyptian word "Al Khem", "Black Land") originated in Egypt and the Reborn have access to a rich fundus of first-hand experiences thanks to their tem-akh. The Khri-Habi have proven themselves most adept at this Hekau arts and willingly teach them to their brethren. Alchemy requires preparations and dedication. An alchemist cannot simply pull a spell out of his sleeves, but has to create a product that embodies the effect he seeks or one that induces the desired result. Alchemical spells and rituals are generally called formulas, which can further divided into potions, salves, powders and essences. Formulas aims to perfect the tangible, and it can affect the spiritual only through the rarified nature of a soul's physical form. Therefore, Alchemy may affect only the body (khat) or a physical substance. Also, supernatural creatures, who have lost or transcended a part of their humanity, are usually exempt from this powers. Powers First-dot powers * Analyze Material - The Mummy may gain information about the makeup of an object. * Cloud of Smoke - The Mummy causes a fire to emit a thick cloud of black smoke by throwing a prepare powder in it. * Drink Of Seven Days' Rest ''' - This potion relieves its drinker from any fatigue, healing him from minor damages * '''Mild Poison - The Mummy creates a minor poison that can be quite lethal * Potion of Resilience - This potion acts as a supernatural anesthetic * Simple Elixir - The Mummy creates an Elixir, a minor potion that boosts a single attribute for its duration * Simple Philtre - The Mummy creates a philtre, a minor substance that induces a specific emotion in its target. * Simple Tonic - The Mummy creates a healing salve or potion * Stasis - The Mummy keeps a single material from being altered by outside forces Second-dot powers * Blood of the Snake - The Mummy creates an antidote that protects against any natural poison or heals damage done from poison * Cobra Spit - The Mummy creates an acidic liquid that is devastating against living tissue * Essence Longing - The Mummy creates a perfume that acts as a minor aphrodisiac * Eyes of the Ka - The Mummy creates a salve that, when applied to the eyes and ears, allows to witness the Shadowlands * Ice of the Desert - The Mummy can alter a certain amount of a natural state * ' Lesser Quiddity' - With the use of Sekhem, the Mummy activates the quiddity of an object (its symbolic spiritual attributes) * ' Reed of Hidden Currents' - The Mummy empowers a bit of hay, straw, or grass to detect the presence of a specific other substance. * ' Spark of Ra' - The Mummy can ignite a flammable substance with his Sekhem Three-dot powers * Complex Elixir - The Mummy creates a greater elixir, which enhances the boost on a single attribute * Complex Philtre - The Mummy creates a greater philtre, which induces a more lasting emotion * Complex Tonic - The Mummy creates a more advanced tonic with greater healing capacities * Dangerous Poison - The Mummy creates a more efficient poison * One Hundred Thousand Tongues ''' - By creating a special salve for lips and ears, the mummy can understand any language spoken in his vicinity * '''Potion of Valor - The Mummy creates a potion that allows its recipient to ignore wound penalties for a short period of time * Salts of the Dead - The Mummy can imbibe special salts that make him immune to certain kinds of damage that affect only the living (like a lack of oxygen) * Tears of Isis - The Mummy may distill Sekhem into physical form, allowing it to be stored up for later use. Four-dot powers * Ashes to Ashes - The Mummy may alter the state of any substance in an instant * Greater Quiddity - The arcane bonus applied to an object becomes more potent * Panacea - The Mummy creates a potion that can cure any disease (from the common cold up to AIDS), but cannot heal wounds * Philosopher's Stone - The Mummy creates a powder that quickly lumps into a pebble-like form that allows to transform any metal into gold or silver * Potion of Separable Ka - The Mummy creates a potion that allows him to separate a soul from its body Five-dot powers * Catalyst Crucible - The Mummy can alter previously made preparations with the aid of his Sekhem * Deadly Poison - The Mummy creates a truly dangerous poison * Dust to Dust - The Mummy can transform flesh into clay by channeling Sekhem via his touch * Flesh of the Gods - By sprinkling his body in gold dust, the Mummy can gain temporary magical protection * Potent Elixir - The Mummy creates a greater elixir, which enhances the boost on a single attribute * Potent Philtre - The Mummy creates a greater philtre, which induces a more lasting emotion * Potent Tonic - The Mummy creates a more advanced tonic with greater healing capacities * Potion of the Divine - The Mummy creates a potion which can temporaly avert death * Potion of the Vile Body - The Mummy creates a potion which makes all of his bodily fluids poisonous Six-dot powers * ' Distill The Wisdom Of Ma'at ' - The Mummy can distill his own Balance rating, to bring people again into swing with the Cosmic Principle * ' Draught of Perfect Memory' - The Mummy creates a substance which instantly repairs the memory of its consumer, circumventing even supernatural blocks * Personal Poison - The Mummy creates a poison that will only work on one specific target * Princely Elixir - The Mummy creates a greater elixir, which enhances the boost on a single attribute * Princely Tonic - The Mummy creates a more advanced tonic with greater healing capacities * Princely Quiddity - The arcane bonus applied to an object becomes more potent * Renewal of the Horus - The Formulas of Alchemy last longer than before * Water of Life - The Mummy can use his Sekhem to imbue any pure water with minor healing abilities Seven-dot powers * Elixir of Thoth's Aptitude - The Mummy creates a specialized Elixir that gives prowess in a single ability * Kingly Elixir - The Mummy creates a way more powerful elixir, which enhances the boost on a single attribute * Kingly Tonic - The Mummy creates a highly rarified tonic with greater healing capacities * Kingly Quiddity - The arcane bonus applied to an object becomes more potent * Philtre of the Blackened Sands - The Mummy creates an incense that will transport anyone who inhales it into the Spirit Worlds Eight-dot powers * Divine Elixir - The Mummy creates a greater elixir, which enhances the boost on one ore more attributes * Divine Tonic - The Mummy creates a highly rarified tonic with greater healing capacities * Divine Quiddity - The arcane bonus applied to an object becomes more potent * Draught of the Stalwart Ab - The Mummy can strengthen the mental resilience of anyone who imbides this substance References * Mummy: The Resurrection Rulebook, p. 81-90 * Mummy: The Resurrection Player's Guide, p. 156-159 Category:Mummy: The Resurrection glossary